Disenchanted
by ame to ai
Summary: Berawal dari kekecewaan karena cinta tak lagi memiliki kesempatan, cinta lain pun bersemi. Semacam seqeuel dari 'I Promise, I'm (Not) Okay'. One-Shot. AU. AH. SessxInuXKag.


Disclaimer: I do own nothing.

Warnings: Absurd fic, OOC SessInuKag, maybe. Yang pasti; Alternate Universe. All Human.

Taisho no miko's note: Cuma OS pendek yg ditulis utk melepas penat dan wb yang menjangkit.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Inuyasha mengelilingi universitas tempatnya mengejar gelar 'tuk mencari sahabatnya tanpa hasil. Pada akhirnya, gadis berkepala hitam itu terlihat, ia sedang memangku _laptop_ dengan kepala sejajar dengan bahu di sudut taman yang jarang dikunjungi para mahasiswa. Dengan cepat Inuyasha mengirim pesan singkat untuk memberitahukan letak mereka kepada sang kakak.

"Oi, _Wench_!" sedikit jengkel karena yang dipanggil tak juga menoleh, Inuyasha bergegas mendekati sahabatnya itu. Langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika ia mendengar teman sejak kecilnya itu menghapus beberapa air mata dari pipinya. _Dia menangis?_ Air mata wanita adalah satu dari tiga hal yang paling sukar ia hadapi. Dengan ragu Inuyasha mendekat, untuk kedua kali ia memanggil gadis Higurashi itu, kali ini lebih lembut. "Oi, Kagome."

Kagome mengangkat kepala setelah sepasang sepatu _kets_ yang didominasi warna catur masuk dalam jangkauan matanya. "Inuyasha~"

Kelopak merah muda yang merekah itu bergetar kala menyebutkan namanya, iris biru keabu-abuan yang hampir selalu menampakkan keriangan itu kini merah dan basah oleh tangis. Dengan itu, Inuyasha semakin tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, Kagome menggeser duduknya, mencabut _headset_ yang masih menutup kedua telinganya, dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya. Inuyasha melirik ke layar, sahabatnya sedang melihat video di sebuah aplikasi. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, sepertinya tidak mungkin video musik seperti ini yang menyebabkan gadis keras kepala itu menangis. Mungkin saja _tab_ yang menjadi penyebab kemurungannya sudah disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Perhatian Inuyasha terlepas dari benda berwarna putih itu kala ia ditanya, "Kau mencariku, Inuyasha?" Baru saja ia membuka mulut hendak memberikan jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan mengapa sahabatnya itu menangis namun tiba-tiba, dengan nada yang naik satu tingkat, Kagome melanjutkan, "oh, aku tahu, buku catatan!"

Kedua alisnya terangkat, sedikit takjub dengan perubahan di raut muka gadis itu tetapi, ia membenarkan dengan anggukan. Kagome berlekas mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang tergeletak di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Tanpa menoleh, si sulung Higurashi itu terus meracau, " _Gome ne_ , seharusnya aku memberikan buku itu padamu sejak pagi tadi."

Dengan gerakan yang Kagome buat, _laptop_ yang ada di pangkuannya goyah. Sebelum barang elektronik itu jatuh, Inuyasha sudah meraih dan memindahkan benda itu ke pangkuannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Inuyasha," ucap Kagome sambil memberikan remaja pria itu dua _earplug_ yang tergeletak di atas pahanya.

"Keh." Sahut Inuyasha tak acuh selagi menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ yang masih tercolok di _laptop._ "Hei, aku tahu lagu ini," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Tidak peka seperti biasanya, ditambah lagi dengan hentakan drum, pekik gitar elektrik, dan betotan bass yang mengiringi suara tenor sang vokalis sebuah band beraliran _punk rock_ yang melingkupi indera pendengarannya, kekhawatiran Inuyasha atas air mata sahabatnya sesaat terlupakan.

Tak berselang lama, Sesshoumaru muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, pria bersurai putih panjang itu mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Kagome. "Hai, Sesshoumaru," tegur Kagome dengan ramah. Sebuah tarikan kepala ke bawah, hanya itu reaksi dari pria yang disapanya. "Inuyasha, ini bukunya," kata Kagome sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan tebal miliknya.

Tanpa menoleh, Inuyasha meraih buku itu, mengangkatnya ke udara dan berkata dengan suara keras yang tidak diperlukan. " _Thanks,_ Kags. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu kalau vokalis band ini selalu membuat ekspresi aneh saat bernyanyi." Sambil terus menatap layar, pria itu ikut mengernyitkan wajah sesaat, "selama ini aku hanya mendengarkan satu-dua lagu hits mereka, tapi baru kali ini aku mengenal mereka secara visual." Kepala Inuyasha yang mulai mengangguk-angguk mengikuti lagu.

"Aku menyebut ekspresi Gernald sebagai _penjiwaan_." Kagome tertawa kecil lalu bertutur santai, "tapi aku senang kau juga menyukai lagu dari band kesukaanku itu."

Rembesan musik dari _headset_ yang menempel di telinga Inuyasha terdengar, Sesshoumaru berkomentar, "Si bodoh itu tidak mendengarmu."

Kagome menyeringai pada Sesshoumaru. "Aku tahu."

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan untuk persiapan skripsimu?"

"Tidak ada, kurasa."

Kedua alis Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat untuk sesaat. Setelah ia kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya, pria itu berkata, "kau tahu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Mendengar itu Kagome tersenyum manis, "bila ada lagi yang kubutuhkan aku akan segera memberitahumu, janji." Dengan suara lembut ia mengimbuhkan, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini, Sesshoumaru."

Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya mereka saling menatap, Sesshoumaru meneliti wajah gadis itu, sedangkan Kagome, ia berusaha menampilkan kejujuran dalam sebuah senyuman.

Kesimpulan diraih pria itu, "ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan." Apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sesshoumaru bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

Mulut Kagome sedikit terbuka, setelah tiga detik lamanya kembali tertutup sebelum kembali terbuka lagi saat mencari kata tuk menyangkal. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tertawa garing. "Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tersanjung atas perhatian yang kau berikan, tetapi kau salah. Tidak seperti dugaanmu, Sesshoumaru. Tidak tugas, tidak juga ..., " sejenak ia mencari kata ganti yang pas, sekeras itu ia menghindari nama mantan kekasihnya, seakan-akan nama itu akan membakar lidahnya, " tidak pula si pengecut itu."

Sebuah anggukan, tanda bahwa putra Inukimi itu percaya. Dalam rentangan waktu berikutnya, keduanya tak jua melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, perhatian mereka terbetot paksa oleh bunyi sepasang sepatu kets yang menghentak tanah dan tepukan tangan pada satu paha berbalut jeans berwarna hitam. " _Give me love, give me love_ ... " Senandung Inuyasha sambil ber- _headbanging_ ria.

Senyum Kagome menjadi cengiran, ia menoleh ke kirinya untuk melihat Inuyasha yang masih asik menonton video musik lain dari band _emo_ yang sama. Ia tahu judul lagu yang dimainkan dari potongan adegan yang terpampang di layar dan senandung yang sahabatnya lantunkan.

"Wow, lagu ini pasti akan sangat keren saat dibawakan secara _live_ di konser," komentar Inuyasha dengan lantang.

Seketika, Kagome membeku, seringaian di wajahnya pun punah. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya.

Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pusat fokusnya pada layar laptop. Melalui belakang tubuh Kagome, pria itu merentangkan tangan kirinya dan menarik _earplug_ kanan yang menyumbat telinga adiknya. Dengan itu, Inuyasha menoleh, dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya.

Sambil melepaskan _earplug_ yang satu lagi, ia berkata dengan nada tak lembut seperti biasanya, "Hei, We-, Kagome, apa Si Brengsek itu membuatmu menangis?"

Kagome mengusap wajahnya yang hanya dilapisi oleh pelembap, menggeleng, lalu kembali menegakkan kepala.

"Kau sangat aneh sejak tadi. Jangan bilang kalau si-"

Cepat-cepat Kagome memotong dengan tegas, "Bukan dia."

"Lalu?"

Mendung bergelayut di wajah manis Kagome, "kurasa aku tengah terkena karma."

Reaksi Inuyasha hanyalah, "Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sesshoumaru.

"Ugh, lupakan saja, aku akan terdengar bodoh."

Nada Sesshoumaru tenang, tapi satu kata berikutnya berisi tuntutan. "Katakan."

"Kau tahu," gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tuk memandang sahabatnya sebelum melanjutkan sambil menatap deretan pepohonan di depannya, "aku tidak pernah berada dalam jejeran perempuan yang menjadi _fangirls,_ tidak untuk manga, anime, film, aktor, atau hal apapun." Senyum meledek ia hadiahkan pada Inuyasha saat berkata, "sedikit-banyak, kurasa antipatiku itu berasal dari penggemar kalian berdua, sejak sekolah dasar, juga sekarang." Kagome menoleh untuk memandang Sesshoumaru. "Aku menganggap mereka sedikit bodoh dan menyedihkan."

"Memang mereka yang menyukai pria dingin, brengsek, tanpa senyum seperti Sesshoumaru itu memang bodoh," sahut Inuyasha ketus. Kalimatnya itu segera mendapatkan sorot mata tajam dari sang kakak, tapi ia tak peduli.

Kagome tertawa pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "sejujurnya ini konyol. Tapi, kurasa ..., " gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku yakin, kalau aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta."

Tanpa sadar, duduk si bungsu Taisho itu menegak, dan si sulung Taisho kian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu. Sudah dua semester berlalu sejak mereka menolong gadis itu mengecap rasa manis balas dendam pada pria lembek yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Sejak saat itu pula Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru menyadari perasaan yang mereka miliki. Tak lama setelahnya, dua pria itu berhasil mengendus cinta saudara kandung mereka kepada wanita yang sama. Semenjak itu pula keduanya berlomba dengan cara mereka sendiri untuk mendapatkan hati sang gadis kuil.

Kedua tangan Kagome terangkat 'tuk menangkup kedua pipinya. "Aku terjatuh dengan sangat cepat dan kuat pada band Black Parade."

Bunyi dua hati yang patah terdengar serentak.

"Argh, musik yang mereka ciptakan entah mengapa terasa sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Meski keras, lirik dan musik mereka terasa sangat menyentuh hati. Terlebih lagi suara Gernald, sang vokalis," tangan Kagome kini berpindah ke dadanya, "ia berhasil menyanyikan setiap bait dengan penuh emosi, pria itu seakan menghembuskan jiwa di lagu-lagu yang ia bawakan. Suaranya yang khas, vibratonya yang menggagumkan, dan tehnik _scream-sing_ -nya yang sangat spesial."

Secara kasat mata, bahu para pria yang mengapit gadis itu merosot secara bersamaan.

Dengan pandangan menerawang yang penuh kekaguman, gadis itu bercerita, "bahkan tadi malam aku bermimpi, sama seperti yang ada di video musik 'I Won't Love You' milik Black Parade, aku menemui Gernald yang duduk di bawah pohon, ia sedang menungguku dengan wajah sedih persis seperti yang ada di video klip. Ia meraih tanganku, dan kami saling menggenggam dengan kuat." Kagome mendekut, seperti melihat anak kucing lucu, dan kue indah yang terlalu sayang untuk dimakan. "Aku jatuh cinta, aku jatuh cinta, pokoknya aku jatuh cinta!"

Pada akhirnya Inuyasha membuka mulut, "Keh, bila seperti itu, aku tidak melihat ada yang harus kau tangisi, _Wench_."

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku terlambat. Black Parade sudah bubar empat tahun yang lalu, aku menyukai mereka tanpa dapat memiliki kesempatan 'tuk melihat pertunjukan musik mereka secara langsung. Dan itu terasa, amat, sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi tadi, saat kau bilang tadi bahwa lagu 'Da da da da da" akan sangat keren bila dibawakan secara langsung." Kagome menghela napas, menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Melihat air muka keduanya, ia mengikik, "sudah kubilang kan, ini terdengar konyol."

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, senyum lembut terpahat di wajahnya. "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah, menjadi _fangirls_ tidak sebodoh yang terlihat. Mengidolakan sesuatu memberikan warna dalam hidupku, mengagumi seseorang memberikan semangat untukku. Dari perjuangan mereka aku jadi belajar. Menjadi _fangirls_ memberikanku dorongan lebih untuk berjuang mencapai mimpi yang kumiliki."

Setelah jeda beberapa waktu, Kagome menambahkan, "ternyata, terkena karma pun merupakan anugerah tersendiri." Ya, sangat sering terjadi, orang-orang termakan apa yang telah mereka ucapkan. Dan kini ia termasuk salah satunya. Tapi untungnya, karma yang menimpanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Buih-buih harapan kembali muncul di dada kedua pria itu.

Inuyasha berkata lantang secara kasual, "Keh, kalau begitu siap-siap terkena karma yang lainnya. Karma yang lebih besar menantimu."

Karena heran, Kagome balik bertanya, "Eh, apa maksudmu Inuyasha?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Banyak hal yang telah kau ucapkan," balas pria itu.

Kagome membalas sengit, "Contohnya?"

"Bahwa kau tidak akan menyukai pria dingin seperti Sesshoumaru ini." Bisik si sulung di telinga kanan Kagome.

Gadis itu terperanjat, ia segera membuat jarak, tapi, lagi-lagi, ia dikagetkan oleh hembusan napas di daun telinganya, kali ini yang sebelah kiri. "Dan kau tidak akan pernah menyukai pria berisik sepertiku." Kagome yang terkesiap menjauh dari Inuyasha, tapi tubuhnya terbentur oleh dada bidang Sesshoumaru. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan, hidung pemilik suara _baritone_ itu hanya berjarak satu inchi dari hidungnya, ia kembali beringsut mundur. Dan kini, dengan _blouse off-shoulder_ yang ia kenakan, Kagome dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Inuyasha di punggungnya.

Untuk keluar dari himpitan keduanya, gadis itu lantas berdiri. Dengan dada kembang-kempis Kagome menunjuk keduanya bergantian, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian ..., " dengan kesal, ia menghempaskan tangan ke sisi tubuh, "argh, kalian berdua gila!"

Bergegas, Kagome meraih _laptop_ -nya yang berada di samping pria tampan berjaket merah yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh gigi, lalu merenggut tasnya di sisi kiri pria gagah berwajah tenang yang mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna putih dari brand ternama luar. Dengan satu pandangan menusuk terakhir, Kagome menatap keduanya sebelum memalingkan wajah dan beranjak pergi.

Sepanjang jalan menuju pintu keluar universitas, Kagome meracau, "mereka berdua benar-benar gila."

 _Dan yang lebih gila lagi, ia menyukainya.  
_

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: Udah tau band yang dimaksud? Hehe...

Oiya, nanti, kalo ga ada halangan, gw dan Renata Higurashi akan costreet di Ennichisai Blok M Jakarta sebagai dua chara dari Inuyasha. Jadi, buat fans Inuyasha manapun, let's make friends ;)

Thanks buat semua yang udah rnr, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
